A Taste of Truth
by amuikutolover123
Summary: Alfred shocked Matthew into spilling out his bottled up secrets. Will it end well? REWSDA I suck at these summarys xD Sorry! This is my first Ameri-Can oneshot so please review nicely herwjm. Rated T slight incest. I think my genre's match xD. REWSrhewjqklsax lalala... Possibly complete ;3 I might add more later if you like it I actually have an idea so I'll leave it In-Progress


A Taste of Truth.

His lips were soft, warm, and wet on his lips as he savored every last moment he could of that fresh minty breath until the kiss was broken by his partner who was now taking deep breaths for he could barely breath. His face red and his eyes were slightly wide it was so unexpected he had never thought his own brother would love him in such a way. He had thought he would forever be after something he could never reach until now however, he could not believe it. He looked away from his brother's captivating blue eyes and said. "You don't love me... You are only trying to tease me Alfred." His eyes slowly formed into a glare as he turned around completely to ignore Alfred's slightly hurt face.

"You don't believe me do you Mattie? Is there any other way I can make myself clear that I love you?" He gently took a tight hold on Matthew's slender shoulder feeling it shudder lightly.

"I have a very good reason not to!" He snapped harshly. "You always ignore me and forget who I am! When people mistake me for you, you always let them beat me up. You smacked an American flag on my face, hit me several times with a baseball, and basically ruined my entire life! Do you know how hard it is to be unseen by your own brother? I don't think you do Alfred! Your self-centered and cruel... You do not love me! I refuse to believe otherwise... You threw a party a couple of months back I wasn't invited I came though and you kicked me out saying "There is no way I'm going to have a stranger ruin my party!" Then you kicked me out so.. Why do you think I don't believe you...?" Tears were welling up in Matties eyes the more he spoke the more chocked up he sounded and Alfred could not believe his ears.

Al felt hot tears welling up in his own eyes which was rare. Alfred rarely cried in front of anyone unless he was complaining about something and normally then it was just a small pout and nothing more. A hot tear rolled down his guilty cheek. "Mattie... I'm so sorry. Please forgive me I was wrong please... Is there anything I can do I had no idea you felt this way and I'm sorry your just a hard person to remember I-" Matthew cut him off harshly.

"I'm a hard person to remember! Well Alfred F. Jones! You're a hard person to forget and I want to so bad now! There is nothing you can do and sorry isn't going to cut it Alfred I'm sorry but from now on were just going to be roommates. Yes were brothers but I want nothing to do with you anymore... How dare you kiss me..?" By now Mattie was only managing to choke out words trying to hold his tears in he didn't want Alfred to see him cry it would show weakness but he knew Alfred already knew he was going to sooner or later which made him want to be invisible just in front of Alfred. He was so sick of being forgotten and it made him feel lost in the world like no one cared at all. "Were not even fully related. We are only step-brothers so it doesn't matter anyway."

Alfred's tears were streaming down his face he couldn't help but cry, he had ruined Matties life and he went to far. He knew he couldn't fix it but it was worth a shot in his opinion. He pulled Mattie into a tight hug. "Please I'm so sorry! I promise I'll be better please! Just don't give up on me please don't disown me... I love you Mattie and that is something that will never chance no matter if you believe me or not I will be able to return your love and much more if you just.. Forgive me. Please..." He held him tighter as more tears trickled down his guilty cheeks. He planted a gentle kiss on Mattie's head then looked straight into his soft, violet eyes. "How can you say we are not brothers? That was very cruel..."

"Don't turn anything on me Alfred... This is your fault to begin with. I don't want you playing any of your guilt trips with me this time either.." Matthew walked to his bed and sat down resting his head on the wall. "If I'm such a hard person to remember... Why did you come to my room to talk to me in the first place then out of nowhere you kissed me until I couldn't breathe.." It's not like Mattie didn't enjoy the kiss, he was just shocked it was so sudden. Alfred looked down a little then said. "I saw you come in... I actually heard you come through that door you are so quiet... You were so upset I had to see whats up I-" Mattie cut him off once more.

"No.. You only wanted to be the "Hero" again.. Like you always do, you always have to come on top of me in everything... Even are grades you always have to be five points above me or it's not ok.." Mattie looked down playing with his thumbs as he waited forever to hear Alfred's response though it never came. Finally he looked up and saw Alfred just standing there tears now pouring out of his eyes his face was full of guilt and self-shame because he knew everything that Mattie had said was entirely true and he felt like a horrible person. He felt sick knowing he could hurt someone this bad he never knew until now how much of an asshole he was.

He slowly walked to Mattie and knelt so they were eye level and took a hold of his chin making him look at him. "Mattie if you give me this last chance, I will change. I wont be such an asshole and I wont ignore you anymore I promise I will be a better person, brother, and if you believe that I love you... I will be the best lover you have ever had. Or at least better than Gilbert ever was... I still can't believe he ditched you like that after stealing what should have been mine.. Your first time.."

Mattie's cheeks turned a dark shade of red once more. "Y-You... Wanted my first t-time..! S-since when have you liked guys anyway... you told me you were straight a couple of years ago didn't you?"

"I was straight for a while but then I realized it wasn't fun. Girls are to needy and being such a hero is already hard work I don't need my hard work doubled by a girl! I found that the same gender is a lot more easy to handle if you know what I mean." Al put his hand on Mattie's connecting there fingers together. "Please.. I mean every word I say and more. I love you Mattie and I am truly sorry I wasn't even close to the brother you deserve. You deserve so much more than I have given you. If I could go back in time and change all this, you know I would.." He kissed Mattie's soft lips once more this time gaining entrance into his hot mouth. He slipped his tongue inside and investigated the new area it tasted sweet. He felt Matties hot tongue slip inside his own mouth and soon they were both locked in a passionate, slightly sloppy, perfect kiss. Mattie couldn't help himself he could not resist this chance Al's mouth was hot and tasted as sweet as his own. Everything was perfect it felt wrong but yet so right to both of them. They savored the moment for several minutes until both boy's lungs started to ache. Al broke the kiss with a smirk on his face. "So how am I?"

Mattie smiled slightly. "Best kisser I have ever kissed. Way better that Gilbert he would bruise my lips on the first kiss... I guess I can give you one more chance even if you don't really deserve it. He blushed slightly once more before they heard there parents come in the front door then they looked at each other. Alfred opened his mouth to speak. "Lets not tell them were going out? Maybe tell them later when the time is better." Mattie nodded in response with a smile. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you Al... Just things I bottled up flowed out tonight I'm sorry." They hugged each other once more than Al turned towards the door. "I'm going to bed Mattie see you in the morning. Oh and thanks for the sorry even though it was uncalled for cause you know I am an asshole." He chuckled slightly which made Mattie laugh. "Goodnight Al... I love you~" He whispered as his door shut. He crawled into his Canadian maple leaf comforter, laid his head on his maple leaf pillow and looked at the ceiling thinking to himself. "It started with a kiss.. and ended in something more. I can't believe it actually happened and that he understood how I felt. Never expected him to." Mattie smiled one last time before he drifted into a deep sleep, dreaming of Alfred, his lover, and his own brother.

;-; Is this good enough? tgygghrwjemsal I have no idea I worked hours on it so good reviews! PLEASE! Thank youuu~ I tried to write a lemon so I guess I'm not good at it I ended up changing it to a darker scene. Hope its good enough xD thank you for reading.~


End file.
